Goodbye Days
by asterisque
Summary: SasuSaku: They say that if you're with someone for long enough, you would eventually fall in love and be together forever.. She felt that they lied to her.. Especially since, the only boy she knows from her childhood.. was her very own step-brother...
1. Once upon a time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I changed my pename from -pocky.creme**

**I know I have already posted a fic(the first chapter) with this name and plot. But this is the new version! Yes the plot has slightly changed. **

**At first I wanted to continue this story after I finished ****Fly**** but who knew how **_**long **_**that's gonna take. That's unfair for the readers of this fic. I decided to re-post the first chapter! (which btw, is **_**different**_** from the **_**old version's**_** first chapter.) **

**So please read this, even if you have already read the previous one. Updates will be regular from now on! So this is it! **

**Goodbye Days. Take two! **

* * *

_-s-S-s-_

It was undoubtedly the worst days of their lives.

The first time she laid eyes on him, she knew he was a cold-hearted asshole.

The first time he bothered to look at her, he knew she was a loud annoying brat.

This was how it happened…

_-s-S-s-_

_A posh black limo purred into the driveway. A chibi pink haired girl watched as two people stepped out of the back seats. _

_She timidly hid behind her mother's leg, latching on to them protectively. _

_Her lively emerald eyes watch as a large man stepped out of the vehicle. He was big with short black hair and eyes. A small smile etched her pink lips when she saw the warm loving gaze and smile he gave to her mother. _

_Her gaze then lowered to the much smaller boy who stepped out after his father. The boy's features look striking like the man. She was sure he was a few years older than her. But he had sour and cold expression on his face, his eyes focusing on anything but her and her mother, ignoring them, like he didn't care the slightest bit. Sakura cringed and slightly narrowed her eyes. He didn't have to be so rude._

_Well, this was it. They were her new family. _

_The nice man was going her be her new daddy! She thought in utmost delight. And the emo boy was her new brother! She wasn't too happy about that. _

_She was confused at first. Her mother had told her she had two brothers, not one. Oh, well. She guessed she'll meet him later on. _

_After introductions were made. She and emo-boy were left alone. She had found Fugaku to be a very nice man. She definitely approved him of becoming her father! He'd make a great one for her! _

_She wished she cold say the same thing for the stoic boy next to her though. _

"_Hi!" She forced out cheerfully. "I'm Sakura! You're new sister."_

_The boy only glared at her in return. This annoying little brat is his sister? No way. He'd rather have a monkey be his sister. Who had pink hair anyway?_

"_You're not my sister." He told her firmly and coldly._

"_Oh – oh well, okay then! We can just be friends if you want!" She smiled slightly trying to crack his thick shell._

"_I don't want to be your friend." He said emotionlessly._

_At this she frowned. Little Sakura has never well with rejection._

"_You don't need to be so mean!" She yelled at him._

"_What are you gonna do about it forehead?" He mocked, a finger poking her forehead. _

_Oh no. He did it. He called her forehead. She seethed. Even if he didn't know about how sensitive she was on that fact. Her eyes had drooped and watered cutely and her lips pouted adorably. She had an angrily cute look on her face, looking like she was about to cry. At this Sasuke only smirked. _

"_Crybaby." He taunted, poking her forehead again. She scrunched her nose up in rage and snatched his hand from her face, gripping it tightly. _

_She looked up at him and gave him a sugary sweet smile before, without any warning..._

"_Arghhhh! Let go!" Sasuke commanded trying to free his aching hand from her mouth._

_She had _bit_ his hand! HARD._

_Sakura finally let go and screamed._

"_I HATE YOU!"_

_Before running away, tears leaking from her eyes. _

"_Like wise." The boy said as he nursed his hand. _

_He smirks in amusement at the back of her crying and running figure._

_Who the hell bites someone then runs off crying?_

_-s-S-s-_

They knew it was hate at first sight.

But what he didn't know was that she would bloom into a beautiful blossom, who made his heart beat fast.

And what she didn't know was that he would be the one who had matured into the heartthrob that made her knees weak.

That's when they realized. They're both glad, that he told her she wasn't his sister when they'd first met. Even if lawfully, that wasn't the case.

This is their story.

* * *

_Sometime later… _

_-s-S-s-_

A fuming pink haired child-woman stood firm with her hands on her hips, glaring at a devilishly hot smirking man, before she screamed at him.

"OWW! DAMN IT! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Such colorfully vulgar language for an innocent looking girl. His smirk broadens with a playful response.

"It's not my fault you have such a big forehead!"

Her eyes narrowed just that tiny bit more.

"Well, it's not my fault you're such an ass-hole!"

"Really?" his gorgeous face mocked a puzzle look. "I dunno. I kinda thought it was."

She looked at him incredulously and enraged. What the hell did that mean?

"Oh. Shut up!"

"Greaaat come back, giant forehead!" He teased, exaggerating the 'great' with dripping sarcasm.

"Your such a jerk!" She hotly retorted.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint my cute, sweet, innocent, beautiful, charming. . ." Sasuke's captivating eyes fixed on Sakura's still furious face. When he saw a tiny flash of confusion and happiness cross her fiery eyes, he finally added with a wicked smirk, ". . . not to mention annoying, irritating, stupid, naïve, big forehead little sis!"

Well, there goes any warm fuzzy feeling Sakura might've had.

"I HATE YOU!"

Nothing would wipe off the sexy smirk Sasuke wore. He was about to reply when a blonde dobe beat him to it.

"Teme! Stop being mean to Sakura-chan!" Naruto walked over from where he and the rest were patiently waiting for the two siblings to stop fighting. The loudmouth-best friend finally decided he'd had enough.

"And I gave you permission to call _my _sister Sakura-_chan_, when?"

Everyone in the room shot the serious man a bewildered look. Sakura gave him a cold glare saying 'What the hell?' before she lividly stomped out of the living room.

"Why would I need that?" Naruto obviously asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but again he was interrupted by another talkative blonde.

"Aren't _brothers_ supposed to take care of their little sisters?" Ino rhetorically questioned.

"We're not blood related." He gave them a careless shrug. It was true. They weren't _really_ brother and sister. So, everyone should just fucking stop giving him all this 'sibling' junk. They wouldn't even be brother and sister if Sasuke's dad hadn't married Sakura's mom twelve years back.

If anything they should take their own advice. Naruto and Ino were twins. _Real_ siblings. _Blood_ related. _Same_ Genes, DNA, etcetera, etcetera.

"So what? You're still related. And you have been for most of your life." Ino reasoned.

She was Sakura's best friend. Truth be told she even had a little crush on Sasuke once upon a time. Okay, okay. So it wasn't _little_. And oh fine, she still _did_ have a crush on him. Well, who didn't? He _is _Uchiha Sasuke. But that didn't mean she was just going to stand there and let some guy hurt her friend's feeling.

"Hn."

"You guys need to stop acting like little kids fighting over some toy." Shikamaru said leaning against a sofa, his arms cross. The other people in the room were Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shino and Sai. They all nodded in agreement.

Everyone studies at the same university. They were all, including Ino, a few years older than Sakura. While she was a first year at the university, others nearly got their degree and Sasuke and Shikamaru being geniuses, were already going for their masters degree.

"Sasuke you're 23 for Christ's sake and Saku's 19. You guy's should know better." Temari added in.

"Hn. I'm going after her." With that he began to walk of in the same direction his _sister_ had gone.

"I don't think she wants to speak to you right now. I'll go." It was Sai who spoke that time.

The striking man subtly froze and turned back. His eyes narrowed at the man only slightly smaller built than him.

Don't think he didn't know Sai had a _thing _for Sakura, cause he knew. And sure as hell he was absolutely _not_ pleased when he'd found out.

"She'll speak to me whenever the hell I want her to!" The possessive statement left his mouth before he had time to stop, shocking everyone. Making sure Sai wasn't following him he continued in the same direction.

_-s-S-s-_

"Sakura! Come here!" he demanded through the hallway.

"NO!" he heard a muffled shout from the half-shut bathroom door. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." She repeated over and over again as if she's trying to convince herself.

He pushed the door forward and let himself into the spacious bathroom, quickly locking the door behind him.

"Oh come now, you don't really mean that." He smirked at her. Her face lifted up to look at him from where she was sitting, on the edge of the bath tub.

"No. No. I really DO." She confirmed strongly.

"Liar." Sasuke's face went passive as he took powerful strides towards the agitated girl.

"I'm. . ." She felt herself being jerked up gently. She let him pull her up into his strong arms, a slight glowing redness on her face. ". . .not lying."

"Hn." He bent down so his face was mere centimeters in front of hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. "We're finally alone." His voice was husky. The now meek girl blushed even harder.

"S-so?" She decided to take the 'play dumb' action.

"So. . ." he raised an eyebrow at her. "You're the one who brought me to this stupid 'movie night' or whatever when I didn't want to come in the first place. Shouldn't I be able to enjoy myself as well?" He smirked again when he saw her go impossibly redder at his words. She looked absolutely adorable and even more tempting.

Attempting to hide her pretty blush, she composed herself before saying.

"Well, it looked like you were having fun teasing me. Isn't that enough?"

"Not even close." The amused man said hoarsely, with his mouth lingering closer and closer to hers. He gripped her small waist harder.

"Don't you _dare_ put that wicked mouth on mine!" She snapped at him before he could accomplish his goal.

A sly predatory amused expression graced his features.

"You seemed to enjoy it yesterday." He pressed on.

The pink tint was starting to spread on her baby doll face again.

"We-well, this is now."

He didn't pay attention. His lips descended to her supple neck.

"Hn."

Sakura felt his mouth on her tender flesh, and shivered with anticipation. Slowly his soft lips began moving, leisurely massaging her sensitive spot. He's grip on her waist tightened even more holding her to his skin. Sasuke slipped his hot tongue out. Licking, nibbling and sucking her soft skin and when he'd heard her suppressed moans his innocent attack had quickly become feverish.

"Mmm. Sasuke st-st-op. . ."

He paused for a moment. She could feel him smirk against her collarbone, before he spoke out huskily, his breath sending shivers down her back.

"Technically my lips weren't on yours . . . yet."

Sasuke went back to his fierce assault. Roughly pushing her backwards he pinned her against the tiled wall. He grinded their hips together and his lips came crashing down on hers. Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lips and ask for entrance, noticing her hesitation he simply pushed it in there. He skillfully moved his tongue over those crevices of her mouth, taking in the sweetness she offers so freely. An animalistic lust surged through him when he felt Sakura's soft breast harden against the thin materials of their shirts. She gave in and moaned feeling the hotness within her burn with pleasure. He groaned. Tightly gripping his raven locks she returned the kiss with as much passion.

"Mmm. . .The others. . .mmm. . .are outside." She said between the kisses, panting heavily.

"Yeah and we're inside."

Sasuke's hands rubbed against her body, seductively moving up and down the side of her breast to her hips. His other hand went up her shirt and under her bra. His hand gave her full mound a small squeeze and was immediately awarded with a load moan. He continued to ravage her, devouring her alive. This was exactly what they had been doing yesterday. Hearing her pleasing mews moans, it drove him mad. He wanted to strip her and take her right there. His fingers began to hastily unbutton her shirt.

"God Sakura, you're making me crazy." Unfortunately, lack of oxygen made the two break apart, both taking heavy breaths quickly.

"You're not one to talk." She looked up at his towering form she saw his eyes clouded with want and lust, she was sure hers looked the same.

Sasuke's fingers made their way under Sakura's short skirt when–

_Knock! Knock! Knock! knock!_

"Arghh. WHAT!" Sasuke yelled, clearly frustrated and angry some had interrupted their little session.

"Teme! What have you done with Sakura! Why is it so quiet?" Naruto's voice flowed into the locked room.

The dark man made a note to kick his best friend's ass, as soon as they got out.

Sakura on the other hand panicked. All sorts of question shooting through her mind.

Shit.

Damn.

Fuck.

What if they've been caught? How long have they been in there by the way? What were they going to say!

She looked at her 'brother,' and quickly buttoned her shirt back up

"Shit. Shit. I told you, 'no.' But, _NO_. Now what?" She hissed at him.

Sasuke's eyes glinted audaciously. An impish smirk on his face.

"Let's just pretend that we can't hear him." He made a move back on Sakura.

"What!–" his lips captures hers of guard and began moving hotly. Oh _God_. HE WAS SERIOUS!

"Sasu - Sasuke. . . NO!" She forcefully pushed him back off her and quickly thought of an idea.

The light bulb in her head lit up with a 'ting!'

'_See. Big forehead comes in handy sometimes.'_

Her sparkly emerald eyes scanned the shiny room.

'_Ahah!' _She quickly grabbed the liquid hand wash soap container. Ignoring Sasuke's raised eyebrows she violently flung the bottle across the bathroom.

_**Bang!**_

The plastic bottle came in contact with the bathroom door with a loud bang, causing Naruto to jump back.

"YOU TWO! What was that?" they heard him screamed from the other side.

Sakura looked up cheekily at Sasuke and breathes in.

"I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK WITH YOU AGAIN!" She yelled as load as she could.

With that, she unlocked the door and stomped out but not before giving Sasuke an innocent look.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" An alarmed Naruto demanded from his friend. He saw that everyone else had crowed around the door.

"Hn. Nothing."

Damn it. Fuck. That–that- clever little imp. Oh she was SO going to get it when they got home.

"Then why the hell is she so mad?"

Sasuke just stood there, his arms crossed against his toned chest. Smirking.

"She liked it."

The cunning petite girl whipped her head back around.

"I heard that! I did not!"

"Thought you said you never wanted to speak to me again."

Oh. Damn. He got her.

"SHUT UP. Shut up! I. hate. You!" was all she could come up with.

"Love you too, Saki!" His smirk never leaving his face.

"ARGH!" She walked away, her hips unconsciously swaying from side to side.

He gaze went back to everyone watching wordlessly and spoke.

Still smirking.

"Oh. She loves it."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!** **Tell me what cha think!**

**Pleaseee Review!**


	2. Intro: The Gang

**Disclaimer: Nopeeee not miiiine!**

---

**A/N: Hello, hello! After that semi-long wait… I'm back!**

**And this time with chapter twooo! YAY! **

**Warning: … an OCC Sasuke -.-"… well a "typical **_**AU fanfic**_**" Sasuke…**

**Anyways please R&R!**

* * *

_-s-S-s-_

Emerald eyes peered over her hand suspiciously. She only had one card left. She cringed. Finishing right now could make her lose or win…depending on how she played it. She needed to get that card.

Someone had the other card.

She scanned the people round the table that were still playing…

It was all about reading people…

Shikamaru: Bored. Careless expression. (_he definitely knows something I don't_)

Naruto: Happy. Grinny face. (_I don't know why he's so happy he definitely ain't winning._)

Ino: A _fake_ disappointed smile… (_nothing…_)

Sasuke: Smirking. (_Typically TYPICAL!)_

"Ino," She spoke at last. "Do you have a seven?"

The blonde woman shook her head apologetically.

"Go fish. If there was any left…"

'_NO_?' She inwardly smiled. '_Good. And there's no more to fish too!'_

Her eyebrows furrowed in feigned disappointed.

Now who was that ass-hole that had the seven?

Her inner smirked wickedly. She had an idea…

"Sakura." A voiced called from beside her, mockingly. "Do _you_ have a seven?"

_AHAH! Jackpot!_

She looked over at her smirking 'brother' and gave him a triumph smirk of her own…

"No."

"…"

She chuckled.

"I don't."

Everyone's faces blank in puzzlement especially Naruto's.

"Didn't you just ask Ino for a seven?" Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah… but… that's not what I have…" She gave him a playful shrug.

And then the idea sunk in. Sasuke stared at her in horror. Naruto looked at her appreciatively.

"I'm gonna get you back for that… _Sa-ku-ra." _Sasuke warned.

Oh God. If anyone else didn't, she saw the hint in that threat. And Sasuke was a man who lived up to his words…

"Sakura-chan I surely thank you!" Said the smiling fox. "Hand over that seven bastard!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and reluctant gave him the damn card.

Why does she have to be so damn wickedly smart?

And… the game continued… with one less player who was now sulking over the fact that his sister had helped his best friend instead of him…

* * *

The night rolled on and some people had gone home the only people left were the two pair of siblings and Shikamaru, Temari, Sai and Hinata. 

"So…" Ino was the first to speak. "You guys wanna stay the night? We have extra rooms."

Everyone shrugged and then nodded simultaneously.

Why the hell not? The Uzumaki's apartment was massive. They were rich as!

"Okay…" She paused for a moment to think. "We have five rooms…"

"One is mine… Hinata can stay with me…"

"One is Naruto's…and… Sai can –" She trailed off seeing their scrunched up faces.

Apparently they don't do sleepovers like in the younger days anymore. Naruto and Sai refused to sleep in a room with another guy…

"One is Naruto's. SO, we have three more…" She paused again, trying to work this out.

"Another one can be for Shikamaru and Temari…" Because they were a couple.

"…And Sai and…" She stopped. Sai looked at Sasuke. Then Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Well… Sakura can go with Sasuke…" Naruto chipped in. "And… Sai can take one room…"

Sasuke smirked approvingly. But Sakura shift uncomfortably.

"Or Sasuke can stay with Shikamaru …and Temari can stay with Sakura?" Ino pointed out.

"Yes!" Sakura agreed too enthusiastically. "Let's do that!" She gave them a big over-cheerful smile. "I don't want to sleep in the same room as him… yuuuuck!" She lied.

'_Anything… as long as that devil isn't in my room…' _

Sasuke looked at Sakura knowingly. If she wanted to be like that then fine!

The ebony eyed man suddenly wrapped an arm around Ino's shoulders.

"Or Saku and go with Hinata…" She smiled at the petal girl. "I'll bunk in with Ino… I wouldn't mind…"

He smirked. Ino had blushed prettily. A shot of jealousy coursed through her. She narrowed her eyes and clenched one fist.

She didn't know whether he was please because Ino had visibly reddened or the fact that he could tell she was jealous and disapprove of the sentence.

"_OR_, I could stay with Sai or Naruto…" She countered giving both men a sweet smile.

Slowly, Sasuke's arm unwound itself from the blonde girl. His pleased faced had immediately darkened.

Like _hell_ he was gonna let her sleep in Naruto or Sai's room.

_Not even_… Over his dead body!

"No." He growled out.

If the rest didn't notice it, Shikamaru and Temari definitely notice there was something awkward about the way Sasuke said his next words… It kinda sounded like the way Shikamaru would say it if Temari had suggested she sleep in another man's room…and _not_ in a protective brotherly way like it's supposed to.

"You're sleeping with _me_."

Sakura's eyes widened.

_-s-S-s-_

"Have a good night man!" Naruto teasingly call out as he walked into his room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke cursed and threw his pillow down.

Okay well, it turns out…

Naruto and Sai got their own room…

Hinata and Ino in another one…

And Temari and Shikamaru in another one…

And his dear Sakura in the last one…

What about him?

Well you could say he had a whole room to himself…

-

"_You're sleeping with me." _

_Sakura's eyes widened. But then she quickly composed herself. She snorted. _

"_That or the living room." He said simply. _

_She looked at him incredulously. _

"_We are not letting Sakura-chan stay out in the living room by herself! Seriously, what kind of brother are you?" Naruto questioned Sasuke, quirking up his brow. _

"_Seriously, I'd watch out with the 'chan'" He glared at his so-called best friend._

_She smiled at Naruto._

"_So how about…Ino and Hina….and Tema and Shika…Sai and Naru get their own rooms…and I get one too…"_

_Sasuke raised an eye brow. _

_Where the hell was he supposed to sleep? In the damn toilet?_

"…_aaaand, Sasuke can take the couch! Can't you Sasuke!?" _

_She smiled again, oh so very widely. _

"…"

_No one denied the idea. Not even the man himself… well more like before he had time to say anything she ran to the room and locked the door, but not before pegging a huge pillow at his annoyed face. _

_-_

Yup.

Sakura had dumped him in the living room.

_Lucky_ Sasuke had the whoooole _couch_ to himself!

At least she could've given him a sheet or something…it was damn cold!

Sasuke let out a curse as he plopped down on the couch. Dropping his head into his pillow and sighed.

He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight…

A few minutes into darkness and he was awoke my a light sound. He opened his eyes and saw the silhouette of a person in room…

"Sorry." It said. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Ahh. It was Ino. He could tell by the voice.

"What do you want?"

She had finally come close enough for him to see. She was standing there. Her shiny blonde locks out, clad in a thin and short, very short, silky blue night-dress that was almost transparent. From where he was laying he could easily see the cleavage and nice curves that was only covered by the thin material. His eyes unconsciously ran up her smooth-looking legs. And well… he was a man… and she was a woman…

But whatever… She just looked hot right now.

"I just wanted to give you this."

He had finally notice she was dragging something in one hand behind her. She toss him the thick and soft sheet.

"I thought you might need it." She shrugged.

"Thanks." He said simply, giving her a small smirk. She blushed and meekly walked back to her room… making sure she gave him a nice view of her ass.

"Heh." He snorted as he threw the material over himself.

He wasn't stupid. He knew Ino had a thing for him, like Sai had a thing for Sakura. She wasn't a bad girl, albeit annoying at times, but then again so was Sakura? And actually Sasuke appreciated the fact that she came out looking like _that_ and gave him a blanket. But…Sorry Ino… He said in his mind…

'_I'm already taken…' _

Well…

Sorta.

Silky pastel pink hair and deep emerald green eyes flashed in his mind.

'_hnn…' _

Sakura groaned. She couldn't get to sleep at all. Her room was dark. The bed she was sleeping on felt almost like heaven… but somehow she couldn't keep her eyes shut.

All she could hear was the sounds of crickets chirping and the wind blowing heavily from outside. She turned over again on the sheets, with her back facing the door.

Oh God.

Maybe she should've let Sasuke sleep in this room after all?

But then slightly shook her head to dismiss of such a thought.

'_If I slept in the same room as Sasuke…' _Her mind trailed off…

There'd be more chances of her not getting any sleep at all!

With that she hugged her thick blanket closer to her. Eerie silence filled the room. She closed her eyes one final time…but then…

_Eeeeee…_

Her body froze. Her eyes snapped up. Huh?

But…

She swore, she had…

LOCKED IT!?!

…_eeeeeeek_

Her door! Her _locked_ door had just creaked _open_!

ON IT'S OWN!?

She didn't dare move. The fine hairs on her neck stood up. She felt goose-bumps tingle all over her body…

_Click._

Whatever it was…it lock the door!

'_Is it a ….a…ghost?! And... Oh. My. Kami...I'M TRAPPED!' _

Her mind thought irrationally.

_Thump._

She shut her eyes tightly hearing the _thing_ step closer.

_Thump. _

Just pretend you're sleeping. Pretend you're SLEEPING. She kept telling herself

_Thump. _

For a moment the steps stop. She inwardly gave a sigh of relief…

But then panic flood back through her when the side of the bed her back was facing weighed down.

'_IT'S ON THE BED!! ON THE BED!'_

She felt the bed weigh down as it crept closer and closer. And when she decided that it was close enough…

"NOOO!" She screamed as she abruptly twist around with shut teary eyes and a strong hand in the air.

_WHACK! _

She had hit _the thing_… HARD.

"OW!" It yelled at her.

And it was such an oh-so familiar scream.

Slowly, one eye peeled open. Seeing the _thing _nurse his now red jaw, both eyes widened.

"Sa-sa-suke?" She said unsurely.

He only gave her a dark smirk.

"_Hi._"

He said in a tone she couldn't comprehend.

…….

Let's see here…

In her head she pictured a chibi animated Sasuke with smart-looking glasses, sitting on a huge throne, seeming all godly. He ticked away on all the naughty stuff she had done…

One. That little stunt she pull earlier in the bathroom (_Earning me an earful lecture from the annoying blonde twins_)…anime Sasuke said.

Two. That card trick she pulled not long ago (_Causing me to lose to the dobe!!_)…

Three. Suggesting she sleep with Sai or Naruto (_Which make my blood boil…_)…

Four. Throwing the pillow in his face (_Hey, you have a good arm_…)…

Five. Locking him out of the room (_Making me sleep on the brick couch!_)…

Six. Whacking him in the face. (_And it hurt like shit!_)…

...And this was _just today_...

Then the animated mini-Sasuke in her mind went demonic. "FOR ALL THAT YOU SHALL BE PUNNISHED!" He says as he sprouted horns and fangs and even turned red! And then anime chibi-Sasuke JUMPED a chibi-HER!

She unconsciously flinched, shaking away the ridiculous thought and image.

Oh hell.

Haruno Sakura was in _DEEP SHIT_.

And they both knew it…

………….

-

-

-

**Eye-catch! **Moonlight loomed inside. He had her pinned, to the comfy bed. Her soft body against and under his hard one. Her hair a pink mess on the pillow. His face nuzzling her neck intimately. – _Pay back time._

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short:P No lemon/lime yet but don't worry there will be I can promise you that! –wink-**

**Excuse the (very) minor SasuIno that might/will be in here. But I mean really I'm sure you all saw it coming XD. **

'**Goodbye Days' isn't doing as well as my other fics but this fic IS my favourite one to write!! So I'd never give up on it!**

_**Please review. Review. Review!**_


	3. Starring Sasuke and Sakura

**A/N: Hey y'all! Here I am again…**

**Important: Sorry for the long wait! But hey at least you get a long chapter! **

**More important: THANK YOU! SOO SOOOO much for the reviews guys! (hugs-every-single-one-of-you)  
This is the first time **_**ever**_** that I got more reviews for chapter 2 than one!! I was ecstatic! But enough of that… dun wanna jinx it for the future chapters…**

**Warning: Sucky limey stuff. But nothing too hardcore just yet… so no worries. Actually the lime in here is quite pathetic. But you'll know the reason for that if you read my end A/N! (Oh and I've changed the rating to M)**

**Neways, read on!... **

* * *

_-s-S-s-_

"What are you doing!?" She hissed at the man towering over her.

"What are you do—mphfttt—" Before she had time to finish his lips had again found its way to hers.

Sasuke had pounced on her. Each hand grabbed hold of her delicate wrists and pinned her to the bed below them. He hurriedly slammed his lips on hers before she could protest.

Was this punishment?

Sasuke's mouth moved feverishly against hers. He roughly bit her bottom lip, almost to the point where it bled. Hearing her whimper slightly at the pain he'd caused, he began to lick and suck on it gently as if nursing it. Not wasting anymore time his lips slowly parted hers and his hot tongue slithered in. She moaned and surrendered into his passionate lock. Her tongue caressed his teasingly before he dove deeper into her sweet cavern. A low, sexy groan lingered the pit of his throat when he felt Sakura eagerly moaned into their kiss.

She craned her neck upwards, trying to feel him as best she could with her wrist still bind.

Breaking their heated lock due to lack of oxygen, he placed small butterfly kisses while moving down to her sensitive neck.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Why did it feel so weird?

They had done this many times before…

But this time…

Why did she feel so… so… dirty? Digusted? Wrong?

None of those were exactly the right word. But that did nothing to faze the icky feeling in the pits of her stomach.

She opened her eyes and it took in her surroundings.

She wasn't in her room. Nor his. Maybe that's why… she didn't know.

But she did know that everyone was under the same roof. She did know that the others were sleeping right outside and the only things that were stopping them from finding out her and Sasuke's secret is four thin walls and one 4cm thick door.

Her instincts kicked in.

They couldn't do this. At least, not here… and not now.

She had to think of something. And quick. Before he got too out of hand, before he got too needy...

"Sa—mhmm-suke-kun…" She managed to croak out.

It was kinda hard to speak since his mouth was currently devouring her supple throat.

"What?" He groaned out. Not moving contact with her flesh.

She couldn't believe she was going to say this. She certainly didn't want to. But she certainly had too.

Better safe than sorry!

"I've-got-my-period." She said quickly, a little too quickly.

'_Liar liar pants on fire.'_

He left her neck and craned his up to look down at her.

"I'm sorry." He paused and chuckled a bit. "I'm not fluent in fast talk."

He watched as the girl in his arms closed her eyes and took a deep breath and sighed.

"I've, got, my, period." She said more clearly this time.

"What?" he asked incredulously, taken aback by her statement.

"I've got my period…" She spoke unsurely.

In the dark of night she looked up at him with her innocent eyes shining brightly, and an angelic aura and slightly guilty look on her face. She looked like a cute little kitty cat that couldn't find her way home.

Sasuke ruffled his hair, frustratingly. How the hell could he get angry at that look?

"And you tell me this now?" He said in the calmest tone he could muster.

"Well…" She stopped and lightly nibbled on her bottom lip for the extra effect. "You … _didn't-give-me-a-chance-to-say-it-before_…" She continued hamming it up on the last bit of her sentence.

The dark haired man sighed and brought his head back down to her neck. This time he only nuzzled his face in the warm crook.

"Sa-sa-su-ke-kun?" She stuttered. It wasn't really that she was nervous about getting caught lying to him. It was more like she couldn't believe he has the balls to keep going.

He wanted to continue even though…

"We can't do this right now." She whispered.

"Hn." He gave her neck a small lick earning a small gasp from the pink girl under him.

"Is that all you think I ever want to do with you?" he murmured earnestly against her neck, a warm breath tickling her skin.

"…" Sakura found herself rather speechless. She hadn't exactly expected that kind of statement, and coming from the likes of _him_. It was quite shocking.

He didn't wait for her to respond and flipped over their position so now she was lying on top of him.

Sakura stared blankly at her step-brother, not really sure what he was up to.

"Sleep." He said, plain and simple as he yanked her closer to his solid chest. His strong arms protectively wrapped around her waist.

The pink haired girl's eyes furrowed in confusion.

He was going to let her go…

Just like that?!

She didn't believe it.

After all she did today… he… didn't do anything…

To be honest, she didn't really know if it was a good or bad thing. But followed anyway.

Relaxing in his arms, Sakura buried her face in the crook of his neck as he'd previously done to her. She inhaled his masculine scent…

Mmmm.

He always…

'…_smelled soooo good…' _

That made the thought of sleeping with him all the more blissful. She felt the steady rise and fall rhythm of his steady breathing.

It would seem they were going to both get some sleep tonight after all…

But then…

She felt something. More like realized something…

Sakura immediately stiffened.

'_Oh God... Oh no, no, no, no NO!... kami…'_

She shifted uncomfortably in his arms. Hearing a whiny sound coming from her lips and feeling her squirmed on top of him, Sasuke loosened is hold of her.

"Sakura. What is it now?" His voice, tired and slightly annoyed. Hey, he was half asleep just moments ago and now there was a wriggling Sakura on top of him. Something had to be up.

"You're _thing_ is poking my stomach!"

She let out another whimpering 'Why now?!' noise.

Dark eyes slightly widen. Finally noticing his slowly hardening member prodding against her flat stomach he groaned.

Goddamn it! If she…

"…Keep squirming like that and see if I care if you're on you're period or not…" came Sasuke's frustrated voice, followed by a low groan.

Her body froze. She snapped her head up in alarm. Okay, she admitted maybe moving around while he was in that state wasn't exactly the best idea.

She gave him a small sheepish smile before muttering a small, "Sorry."

His arms had released her. She immediately sat up, not wanting to pound anymore pressure to his erect cock. She moved to straddle his thighs.

How were they going to get rid of this?

Maybe if she just…

No. NO! Her mind and body was telling her.

She swore to herself that she wasn't going to do this tonight.

Tomorrow in the confinements of their own home… Maybe. But in Naruto and Ino's spare room… Definitely not. Most people wouldn't see the problem of getting down and dirty in some other room. But Sakura did. It was bad enough she was sitting on top of her _aroused step-brother_ in a friend's room. She didn't want to feel even more degrading.

But it was too late.

He was already too aroused. She knew if she didn't do something soon. Sasuke would take her right then and there. And they both knew he had that kind of power of her. She shut her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip in awareness of the situation.

Her emerald eyes scanned over the tent in his pants and sighed in defeat. Hesitantly, her hands moved to the hem of his boxers, slipping a hand up each leg hole.

At first he wondered at she wanted to do straddling him like that. But all this wonderment was blown away when he felt her hands creeping up his shorts...

One hand slowly pumped his burning cock.

Up… and… down.

The other fondled with his soft balls...

He was moaning wildly. Demanding her to continue.

Different sensations always ran through her when they did something like this.

Sometimes… she would feel completely humiliated and disgusted at herself. But then at the same time she felt pure bliss and was overwhelmed in the deliciously sinful excitement of it all.

Her hands began to move faster.

Up. Down. Up. Down.

At other times... She would feel scared and embarrassed but still have that electrifying thrill and white-hot dart of forbidden pleasure tingle her senses.

He was loving the friction between their skins.

She leaned forward, planting wet kisses on his neck, trailing down his chest.

And right now… She felt… sated. Well, nearly sated… and in contentment of the fact that she was able to pleasure him like this. Nervous was another emotion that burst her senses, if anyone walked in right now… she wasn't sure if she could look at them in the eye again. But, that feeling was spine-tingly swept over by a much stronger thrilling and exciting sensation.

She always wonders… Does he ever feel all those things?

Sasuke trusted his hips up one final time and released all over her hands.

Sakura slipped her tainted fingers from his boxers, not exactly sure what she should do with them.

If she had sucked on them like she usually had...

The chances are… Sasuke would probably get all horny again.

So she did the first thing that came to mind.

She wiped her hands on the clean white sheets.

Finally grasping what she had just done the girl mentally whacked herself.

She groaned at her own stupid-ness.

"I just wiped you're cum all over Ino's sheets!" She said in absolute horror.

Sasuke ripped in a chuckle as he pulled her back down to his chest now that their little escapade had ended.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't stain." He whispered against her ear.

She just _knew_ he was smirking right now.

Yawning against him, she cuddled closer into his warmth.

Before long, darkness and content silence engulfed them to a sweet sleepy slumber.

_-s-S-s-_

_I was scared. And I felt really really alone. _

_They were being mean. And they were hurting me._

_My tears fell for a long time now and... I didn't know how to stop them._

_I used to stand up to them... but this time, there were too many of them..._

_I couldn't hear a lot of what they were saying... but I know it was all bad and mean stuff._

"_... Ugly bitch...wide forehead..." _

_I heard one of them said to me, poking at my forehead. My tears kept on running down and down. _

"_... an Uchiha isn't so tough now huh?..." _

_I didn't know what they were talking about..._

_The guy that said that yanked on my hair. It hurt._

"_Ow... please. Please stop..." I begged them. But it didn't work. They just kept doing cruel things to me. Pushing me around..._

_I fell over. _

_So now they're throwing rocks at me._

_My cries out louder and louder._

_Please. Anyone. Help me. Please!_

_More tears poured out of my eyes. All I can do is wipe them away with my torn and dirty long sleeves._

"_... How pathetic... Uchiha won't even save his own sister..."_

_A big rock hit me on the head. Hard. _

_Sister? I thought. _

_Are they talking about Sasuke?_

"_Stupid Sasuke thinks he can out do us!" _

_And at that moment. I've never felt more hatred towards him._

_Slowly, I gave in to the pain. My eyes were blurry and my thoughts hazy. The voices and things happening to me fuzzed and spun round and round in my mind. _

_All I could see happening was another boy raising his leg. I knew he was going to kick me. And I knew I was too tired to run away._

_My eyes shut tight waiting for the pain that might just take me out._

_But it never came. _

_My eyes opened again. And I saw the back of a boy. Blocking the kick that was supposed to be for me..._

_I couldn't see who he was..._

_But I didn't need too. He was my savior. _

_My knight in shining armor._

_The boy defended me. I could see him beautifully beating the nasty group of boys._

"_... Pick on me all you like..."_

_He said._

"_... But _not_ her..."_

_His voice was..._

_I was confused. _

_Do I know you?_

_One person popped in my head._

_Sasuke?_

_I blacked out. _

_I felt like I was on a horsey._

_Moving up and down._

_Hmm._

_Maybe my knight in shiny armor is taking me home on his horse._

_I open my eyes and lift my head. A familiar hairstyle came into view._

_And I immediately knew who it was. _

_He was piggybacking me home._

_Then again._

_Tears started to pour out of my eyes. _

_I'm not sure why. _

_But I think it's because I'm happy it's him._

_My 'brother' felt my tears dropping on his shoulder and stopped walking._

_His face turned to look at my beat and messy one. And he said, in a way I never seen him say before..._

"_Are you okay?"_

_His lips touched my forehead._

_That only made more tears run down._

_I nod my head and soon he started walking again._

_This time I fell asleep with a smile, knowing I was safe in..._

_...in Sasuke's arms._

_That's when I _saw_ him for the first time._

_When I was seven. _

_-s-S-s-_

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Sakura!"

The pink haired groan at the sound of her name.

"DO you know where your brother is? He's disappeared!"

She let out a small curse.

Why the hell would she know where her brother is?!

She buried her face further into the hard column she was snuggling.

"Sakura! Don't tell me you're still asleep!" She heard Ino's voice again.

"Shut uuuup. I'm trying to sleep! Go find Sasuke yourself!" She called back.

It was then her mind had a relapse.

She abruptly snapped up and stared wide-eyed at the _column_ next to her.

SASUKE?!

He was still sound asleep.

"Sakura. Open the doooooor. Wakey Wakey!"

It was then her heart raced. She panicked.

They were going to get caught. This is it. She was dead. He was dead. THEY WERE DEAD!

Calm. Calm. Calm. THINK. She told herself rationally.

'_Oh FUCK! Shit. Shit. Shit!'_

What the hell were they supposed to do now?

Well... she... they... he... could...

She had nothing.

AW, SHIT!!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're all happy! This chapter was pretty long…**

**Some people have noticed that this fic has a history of its own. How do I put this… **

**There's a huge ****unfilled**** gap between the time they first met and the present time. (the time I'm writing them in.) **

**So all the fluff and limey stuff they do/are going to do (in later chapters). They have done before. That's why I detail-edly describe what Sakura **_**feels**_** when they do it ****instead**** of what's actually **_**happening**_**… because you don't get to know what she has **_**already felt**_** cause of that massive void time gap…  
So next time it won't be so much in Sakura's thoughts and just the full out… LEMON. So I'm sorry for that crappy lime. Hehe. Just be patient na!**

**But yeah this chapter has the first of many random flashbacks showing Sasuke and Sakura's past and how they become how they are now. **

**Oke well that's it!**

**Please Revieeeeeeew!! (:D)**


	4. Four foreheads, Zero minds

**Disclaimer: Naruto ish not mine!**

**A/N: Yo guys! I hope that wait wasn't too long…**

**To ****BeckyBeloved****: I 100 percent completely agree with you. And of course I was planning to do that. But thank you for suggesting it neways!! (:D)**

**To everyone: Thankyou for your reviews!**

**Read on!...**

* * *

_-s-S-s-_

Oh No. Oh shit.

There was no way they were gonna get out of this one.

She had to think of something. Quick.

Ackk! What happened to her stupid brain when she needed it the most?! It was totally bailing out on her.

"Sakuraaaa! It's already past twelve!!" She heard her friend's voice again through the door.

'What should we do?' She mouthed to Sasuke not wanting Ino to hear.

He just gave her a smirk, shrugging playfully as if he didn't give a shit. And being him… that was probably the case…

But Sakura on the other hand wanted to rip her hair out.

Think. Think. Think.

"Foreheads! I need to tell you something!"

And then…

Like a nail being hammered on the head…

"Hang on Ino! I'm in the bathroom!"

…It hit her.

'_I knew being a good girl would come in handy one day.' _She snorted at her own thought._ 'Thank you Kami!'_

Sasuke watched his 'sister' in curiosity as she fled to the bathroom.

Quickly scurrying for a toothbrush, tooth paste, loofah spounge and a cup, she hurriedly wet the loofah and clumsily squirted liquid soap onto it, then she filled the cup up with water.

"What are you do—" Sasuke asked her when she came back out with all the things in her hands. But before he could finish his sentence…

"Sasuke get the door!" She called out making sure Ino could here her.

…She splashed the cup of water all over his face. Wetting the front strands of his hair as excess liquid dripped down his strong neck.

The Uchiha man gritted his teeth, with an annoyed and shocked glare. "What do you think you're do—"

But again, he got cut short. This time the witty pink haired shoved a toothbrush in his mouth. Sasuke could tasted and feel the minty paste slowly sliding against his tongue. And then she pushed him forward towards to door.

Sasuke, still quite confused… slowly opened the door to reveal the slightly, only very slightly distress blonde.

Ino had heard Sakura say 'Sasuke' open the door. And to be honest her heart gave a small jolt at the sentence. Something uneasy oozed down the pits of her stomach, she wasn't sure what it was, but it was hell uncomfortable.

But when the door slowly swung open, and she saw Sasuke standing there with a wet face and a toothbrush in his mouth, the icky feeling had faded away as soon as it came.

Oh.

Sasuke watched as her expression altered in a few seconds. If it had been any other person, he was sure they wouldn't have caught the change. He stood there, blankly blinking, not exactly sure what to do...

'_Damn it! Why is Sakura always like this?' _

Why had she always used him in her _stupid _ploys… that seemed to always _work_.

And the hell was with the tooth—

_Oh. _Ohhh.

He had finally caught on.

"Ino," he muttered with a smirk despite the brush on his mouth. "Did you want something?" he was fully aware that she had asked Sakura where he was before.

"O—oh—" She stuttered dumbly, slightly flushing at the sight of his wonderfully sculptured bare chest. "I—was just wondering—where you were…"

He gave her a careless shrug deciding to play along.

"I need to freshen up. Sakura's room was the closest."

"Oh… I see…"

"Oh! You found him!" Another blonde walked up from behind Ino. "That's where you've been hiding eh?" Naruto commented teasingly.

Sasuke just gave off a 'heh.'

"Where's Sakura?" It was also Naruto who asked.

"Right here!" The said girl brightly called out from the bathroom.

Three pairs of eyes trailed down Sakura's blotchily wet and soapy clothes in wonderment.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke was first to ask. But when he did Sakura's face contorted in pure disbelief.

'_Sasuke YOU IDIOT!' _She cursed him in her head.

She glared at him.

"You should know." She crossed her arms over her chest.

The raven man raised his eyebrows. He didn't know jack…

"Ehh. Sakura-chan, why are you all wet?"

She pouted and pointed to the sheets. All eyes followed her arm to the now, also, wet and soapy sheets.

"Sasuke was being mean to me." She said simply.

His eyes widened. WHAT?!

"Teme! Why must you always pick on Sakura?"

WHAT! He stared at them in skepticism.

More like why must _she_ always pick on _him_!

"Naruto. I'm so sorry about the sheets!" She said guiltily.

"That's okay! We'll get someone to take care of it right away."

But all Sasuke did was sigh and let it go, just this once. Only because…he saw the triumphant smirk his little woman gave him. And he knew it said…

'_There goes the sheet stains…'_

* * *

_-s-S-s-_

_Later that afternoon…._

Everyone had made a swift exit out of the Uzumaki house. First being Shikamaru and Temari even before Sasuke and Sakura had woken up… and the rest of them one by one quickly followed after…

"I'm still soo tired." She said as she walked thought the front door of their home.

"Hnn. You're telling me." Her raven haired step-brother followed behind her.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep." She turned to walk in the direction of her room.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke's question stopped her in her tracks.

_-S-_

"Shika?" Temari lightly nudged the man who currently had his head rested against one of her shoulders.

"Shikamaru?" She tried again. This time pushing him a little harder.

But he didn't budge.

_-S-_

"To my room…"

Although she couldn't see it. She could _feel_ him smirking at her…

"What about my room."

…And when he said that sentence it only confirmed the truth.

But this time she turned around.

'_You're still on you're period remember.' _She reminded herself.

"Sa-sa-suke you know I—" Sakura stuttered, that uncomfortable feeling of her lying to him flooded back into her.

But to her astonishment, his smirk only widened at her.

_-S-_

"Shikamaru!" She screamed in his ear and pinched one of his cheeks.

The sleeping man immediately jolted up when he felt something clip on his face. And when he had woken up enough he gently slapped the blonde girl's hand away from his annoyed face and turned to her with his eyebrows scrunched up in irritation.

"What do you want woman?" He lazily asked her, a small yawn followed after.

"I want you to stop dozing off when you're supposed to be watching this movie with me!" She informed him with a small glare.

_-S-_

"Do you really think I'm that clueless."

"…" She didn't know what to say.

"Sakura, I know you're on the pill…"

"…" Again. Nothing could come out of the girl's mouth.

"Sakura…"

"I'm sorry…" She whispered softly, looking down to the floor, sheepishly nibbling on her lips.

The man raised his eye brows.

"What for?"

_-S-_

"But this movie is so boring." He replayed with a shrug. He stretched out his arms, yawning again.

"Oh and watching clouds isn't?" She gave him a 'heh' before flashing him a playful smirk.

Dark eyes narrowed at the dark green eyes woman.

"It's better than this movie…"

Temari widened her eyes in feign shock.

"But Street Fighters movie is a classic!" She exaggerated with a grin.

"Yeah yeah…" he waved her off not really wanting to continue to conversation. He just wanted to sleep.

_-S-_

"For yesterday… and Today…" She muttered.

"Heh…No…"

Big innocent bright orbs blinked at him in puzzlement.

"Huh…?"

But when Sakura saw his normal smirk darken into a much more wickedly malicious one she knew…

"But you will be."

…that she would be…

_-S-_

Shikamaru shifted his position on the sofa, so now he was more _sitting_ upright rather than _sleeping_ upright. He struggles to keep his eyes opened. He didn't know why but… he was extremely tired today.

"Hey I've been thinking…"

An eye snapped open. Temari thinking?...

That was not a good sign.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Sakura and Sasuke have been acting _weird_ lately?"

_-S-_

Sasuke took predatory strides towards the now squirming girl, successfully backing her into the hard wall. Both his hands either side of her, pinning her and stopping her from getting away, and when he was sure she was going to cooperate he roughly grinded his body against hers. She felt his already growing member against her stomach. She won't deny it. She felt herself growing hot with need. She wanted this as much as he wanted it.

"Sasu—keeeee…."

As he led her to his room…

"_Mmm…"_

His lips, again, had feverishly captured hers…

_-S-_

"Hmm…"

"Well have you notice at all?" She turned to face him.

"Hmm…not really…"

She glared at him. She knew he knew something was up like she did.

"I know you know something!"

"They fight like normal brothers and sisters…" He gave her a small nonchalant shrug. "But, again, like normal brothers and sisters…in the end…they still care for each other…nothing much to it…"

"Hmm… Don't you think maybe a little too much?"

A dark brow rose up at her.

"No…"

She glared at him.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be a genius. You don't sense anything at all?"

"Sasuke is naturally protective and possessive over his belonging…" He trialed off. But the noticing the look on her face he quickly continued not wanting his girlfriend to get the wrong idea about the Uchiha siblings.

"And Sakura is _his sister_…" heavily emphasizing the last bit.

"Hmm…" Her face blanked up in curiosity, giving him a thoughtful look.

"But still… lately…I dunno…."

"Hmm…"

"It could be like sibling love…"

"Hmm……………"

"But I really think Saku is in some sort of trouble…"

"I think we should…" She trailed off one last time.

"Shika?" Temari called out, annoyed.

She narrowed her eyes at him yet again, when she found his head resting against her shoulder.

"Shikamaru!"

"Oi! Stop falling asleep on my shoulder!"

"Nnn…troublesome woman…" He muttered before wrapping his arms around her warm body tightly and pulled her down with him onto the comfy sofa.

"Oiiii…whaaa—"

…

* * *

_Few hours later…_

_-S-_

_Tenohira de furueta…_

A melodious acoustic tune flow through the room…

…_Sore ga chisana yuuki…_

Bright green eyes slowly fluttered open to the familiar sound.

…_ni natte ita nda…_

She groaned when she realised it was the sound of her own cell phone ringing. She slowly lifted herself from the chest of the man she was cozily cuddling against, and finding him still soundly asleep she slowly removed his arm from around her naked waist and carefully peeled away from the warm bed.

…_Emoji wa nigate datta, dakedo…_

She tip toed on the carpeted his floor, quickly grabbing all her clothing she quietly got out of his room.

…_kimi kara dattara… _

And as soon as she's shut his door…

…_wakuwaku shichau…_

She answered…

"Hello?" She murmured tiredly, walking buck naked to her own room. Good thing her parents were out…

"Oh my god Sakura! I have something to tell you!" An excitedly shrilling squeal came out from the other end.

Well, if she wasn't fully awake before. She was now.

"Ino!" She called out, surprised by her loud enthusiasm.

"I wanted to tell you before you left. But Sasuke didn't give me a chance…"

"Eh? Ino! Ooh your excitement is getting me excited! What is it?" Now she was starting to get thrilled too.

"I can't believe I never admitted it before…" She heard her best friend say.

"Yeeeah?"

"But now I finally realised!"

"Ino! What is iiiit!?" She asked, while trying to put on her clothes.

"I'm in loooove!!..." Ino drawled out excitedly with a gushy sigh.

'_In wonder who it is…'_

"Oooohhh! Spill?! Tell me who!?" Sakura continued.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I won't!"

'_I BET IT'S TAKASHI!!' _The emerald eyed girl guessed in her head.

"I'm… it's…"

'_No. NO! It's AKIRA!'_

"Inooo you're killing me …"

"It's…" the blonde began again.

'_SAI?!' _

"Yeeees?" she persisted.

"Well… Sakura this is kinda embarrassing…"

'_OOOH! CHOUJI?!'_

"Ino! NOW!"

"It's…"

"Whoooo—"

"You're brother. I'm in love with _your brother_!!" Ino said quickly.

"………" Those last words left her speechless. Her heart raced, and she wasn't even sure why.

'_W—what?'_

"Sakura?"

"W-wha—at?"

"I said I'm in love with you're brother…"

* * *

**A/N: -giggles- ShikaTema is soo cute!! Hehe of course not as cute as SasuSaku! Haha. Anyways that's it for now!!**

**Does anyone know the song I used as Sakura's ring tone…? (Of course **_**I**_** know what song it is! I just want to know if anyone else does too!...haha.)  
Translations…  
**_**Something in my hands moved. It was my courage rising to the surface…  
I've never liked emoticons, but I always love the ones you send me…  
**_**(Cute huh? Of course I don't own the song, but a very talented j-artist does!!)**

**Please drop in a review!!**

**And oh!**

* * *

**Happy (Late) Valentines Day!! (:D)**

…_And now for something different!!..._

Asterisque's V'Day Special

**-The MY Collection-**

_**FFnet Series**_

_(Category: GoodBye Days - Chapi 3)_

F-unit…

wInTeRtOuCh _(is)_ My loved emo.  
DAK _(is)_ My hot Popsicle!  
Fhb-4lyf _(is)_ My fun Random.  
Dawny _(is)_ My smart Idiot.  
IzariHime _(is)_ My sweet spunk.  
Miyuki Tsukada _(is)_ My Colourful sky.  
Lazyme-5 _(is)_ My French étoile. (star)  
Aliciaemilia _(is)_ My awesome Sempai!

R-unit…

SnowWing, Inu-babygirl , Vivi-G Weasley, ihearttoast09, Irui _(equals)_ My Motivation.

Bored Konoha Kunoichi, i-x3-shikamaru, Heartless Ghostie, Abriel, Bang on the head, Mittelan _(equals)_ My Encouragement.

BeckyBeloved, krisi07, Sakura-16764, blackpeatle202, FiiinaBeeea, Shadow Blackheart, narutoalicefan, Unheard Symphony, missprez2007, xteenuh102593, Bloom-san, Merridaine, DarkAngelRakell, comehoney, pink-strawberries _(equals)_ My Thankfulness.

EVERYONE _(equals)_ My Hugs and Heart lollipops!!

(If your pename isn't in this list that's cause you've reviewed chapter one or two and those names are from chapter three!… BUT you are _equally_ LOVED!! So please add your name to the 'MY THX' list.)

…_because I'm a Valy Day fan –smile-…_

_(Feb 15th 08)_


	5. High five!

**A/N: Heya. Here's chappi 5! Sorry for the wait guys. But ehh lucky I kinda _skipped _updating "Wanted: A sexy fool for 30 days" for this GBD chapter! So be happy! And oh. (always) Thanksfor reading/reviewing! **

**Special Thanks: Bananachip91! **

**Btw: (Last Chapter) The song from Sakura's ring tone is "C.H.E.R.R.Y" by YUI! **

**_TO PEOPLE WHO READ_**** LE CAFÉ CLICHÉ: I'm sorry to say I have DELETED that fic… due to some reasons…**

* * *

_-s-S-s-_

"Sakura?" 

"W-wha—at?" 

"I said I'm in love with you're brother…" 

"You're in love with my brother…" She repeated unconsciously. 

"Yes! I know it's quite the surprise. But," Sakura heard her sigh, "after Temari and Shikamaru got together I had no chance right… You know the real reason Shika and I broke up was because I liked Sasuke…" 

Well sure Sakura _knew._ She just never admitted it. Not to anyone. And not to herself. 

"Well," She managed a fake nervous laugh, "We, —well I sorta saw it coming." 

"Hmm. But I finally admitted it to myself. What should I do Saku?" 

'_You can go find another person to like because…'_

Sure she wanted to say it. But there was no way in hell she was going to. 

There was a weird pause as she flopped on her cushiony bed. 

"Well ehh… I dunno…" 

"He's you're brother Sakura. Well anyways the real reason I called is to ask you if you can help me, ya know?" 

'_No I don't know…_' she whined inwardly. 

She sighed, kicking her feet back and forth. She could never stay still when something made her edgy. And this new piece of information was doing just that. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"You know… I dunno… Whatever you did with Temari and Shikamaru! Work your magic on me and Sasuke!" She heard her friend say cheerfully. 

"Well they were sorta meant to be Ino I mean…" She trailed off suddenly, due to a horrifically disturbing picture that popped in her head. 

Sasuke. And Ino. 

_Together. _

She cringed. 

Well, they sorta did look good together. 

SORT OF! 

But so what? 

Everyone knows black goes better with pink! 

But then suddenly, she felt slightly disturbed as an awkward feeling rush through her. 

And no, for your information it was NOT jealousy… yet. 

She didn't know exactly what it was. But it wasn't pleasant! 

You trying listening to your friend go on about her loving your (step) brother after you and him… were…well…-cough-… not so long ago… 

"Sakura? Sakura are you there? Geeze you've been blanking out lately!" 

She heard Ino say. 

"Sakura!" 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm here." She finally replied. 

"Well what do you think?" 

"Eh… About what?" 

Her friend on the other end of the line sighed. 

"Have you even been listening to me?" 

"Yeah… of course…I have!" She answered slowly before deciding now was definitely not the time to talk about this. "Ino I have to go! I'll talk to you later okay? You can tell me everything later! And yes this time I will listen! Byeee!" She said quickly before she hung up the phone not waiting for the blonde girl's reply. 

Phew. She sighed, spreading her arms out and flopping back into the bed. 

She was safe… 

Her eyes stared, idly, at thewhite ceiling. 

…At least for now. 

_-s-S-s- _

Seven… 

"_We—we we're moving?" A cute little pink haired girl unconsciously echoed to her mother, trying her best to keep her eyes from drooping in disapproval. _

"_Yes, Sakura-chan. Next week we'll be moving to the city!" Her mother informed excitedly. "You know Sasuke and his father was only visiting here… we have to move with them, to their place." _

"_But—but—but," she stuttered dejectedly, "I do—don't want to move to the city!" Her attempt to hide her sadness was in vain, especially since now her large emeralds eyes had glistened heavily with tears._

_From around the corner, onyx eyes narrowed at the little girl. _

_Shizuka's gaze softened, she cupped her daughter's face._

"_Sakura, baby, what's the matter?" _

"_I—I I do-don't want to-to go…" She sobbed helplessly. By now salty drops had escaped her eyes as she tried to hastily wipe them away with the back of her palms._

_The older boy that was hiding frowned when he heard her_

_Her mother's eyebrows slightly furrowed in guilt. She had expected Sakura to be sad… but this was… not what she had in mind._

"_Oh Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I'm bringing this up now," She said to her carefully, not wanting to upset the girl anymore. "but I thought…" she trailed off. _

_Sakura's cries got louder and louder, although you could clearly see her trying her best to suppress the sounds coming from her mouth._

"… _you and Sasuke were starting to get along, a bit…"_

_And then much to the two's surprise, especially Sasuke's, suddenly, Sakura's cries slightly stifled, very slowly, but surely. _

"…_you started to look like brother and sister…"_

_Sakura let out several watery hiccups. _

"_You and Fugaku matched so well, you look like you love each other very much…" _

… _hic… hic… hic… one by one until—_

"…_I'm sure we'll have lots of fun in the city! You get a bigger room! Right next to Sasuke's… meet your other brother Itachi!... Go to a better school! Meet new friends! We can finally be a family!..."_

—_hic. _

_They all subsided. _

_There was a long and painful silent pause. _

_Sakura didn't know it. But everything depended on her, the pink haired girl who was bawling her eyes out a minute ago…She has had such a caged childhood, even up till now… If Sakura wasn't happy to move to Tokyo, there was no way Shizuka was going to force her, she couldn't do that… But if they didn't move, she was going to loose Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi…_

_Before they knew it. _

_Gradually, Sakura's lips curved up into a sweet smile. Her still watery eyes shined radiantly. _

"_Let's move mommy." She told her mom, quietly, extending out an arm. Her mother sighed in relief and eagerly, graciously took the small hand. _

"_Thank you Sakura-chan!" She said before they gave each other a hug. _

_And it was at that moment…_

_Finally. Sasuke could let out the deep breath he didn't know he had been holding. _

_-s-S-s-_

The front door unlock and then open. 

"Mom! Dad! You're back!" She walked up to them and placed a small kiss on each of their cheeks, followed by a crushing hug. 

Her parents weren't home a lot. Both mom and dad were big-time politicians. They would represent Japan in all sorts of meeting and conferences. And because of their busy schedules, they would take lots of mini-holidays to wherever, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to fend for themselves. 

Not that they minded… Well at least Sasuke didn't… 

"How was Miyajima?" She asked them excitedly. 

Ms. Uchiha gave her daughter a big smile before replying. "It was fine honey. Nothings changed about that Island." 

Sakura gave her parents a big pout. 

"I haven't been there since back in junior high!" Oh the great memories she had from that island… 

Her father chuckled, ruffling her pink tresses fondly. 

"Maybe you can come with us next time, hime." 

She smiled up brightly at her daddy. 

"I think Sasuke and I would like that." 

"What would I like?" That voice belonged to the just-got-out-of-bed messy haired man. 

Ah. Speak of the devil… 

"Wouldn't you like to go to miyajima with mom and dad next time?" 

Sasuke gave her a small smirk. 

"Well that all depends…" 

"On?" 

Uh oh. She saw the wicked grin that played at his lips. Maybe she shouldn't have asked. 

"On whether you're going or not, Sakura-chan…" He finished. 

"Next time we'll all go." Their mom said delightedly. "Isn't that a wonderful idea Fugaku?" She looked up at her husband with a sweet smile. 

"It most certainly is." He replied, grinning, before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Sakura cringed at her parent's show of affection. She didn't know why… but for a while now… seeing her parents all lov-ey dov-ey together made something uneasy seep from her systems. But every time she would shrug it off, reminding herself that every child probably felt the same way… 

Then out of the blue, like a tape recorder inside her head, a sentence replayed over and over again… 

_I'm in love—_

—_with your brother…_

That line triggered something inside her. She looked at Sasuke with furrowed eyebrows. 

'_Are we _in_ love?'_

She watched as he took steps back into his room, then shaking her head, she mentally whacked herself for thinking like the most insane person in the world. 

'_Nahhhh…'_

Not long after, her parents too disappeared, lugging massive suitcases to the master bedroom. 

'_Which will definitely need to be unpacked.'_ Sakura thought pleasantly. 

One word: Gifts. 

_That night..._

Sakura slowly took strides towards her brother from behind. He was sitting on the sofa in the lounge room. His legs crossed, and feet propped onto the coffee table with a sleek black laptop in his lap. 

"What cha doing?" She asked, while resting both arms on the sofa next to his head. 

She was surprised when he quickly turned his head to her with a small smirk. She flushed slightly. She didn't know why, but she found his smirk, with that posture and his gesture somewhat… sexy… 

"See for yourself…" He said simply before turning back to his screen then pushing it backwards so she could take a look at what he was reading. 

_Sasuke!_ It typed. 

_That new penthouse in... blah blah blah... is there for you, ready to used! Whenever you're ready, just come pick up the keys at blah blah blah… You definitely won't be disappointed with what we've done there… we've installed a blah blah blah blah… _

She stopped reading… That bunch of _crap_ hit her harder than it should've… 

"YOU'RE _MOVING_!" She screamed in his ear. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving!" By now she had walked around the couch so she could stand face to face with him. Her eyes flared furiously, she stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for him to answer her. 

"Aww Sakura," he cooed. "I didn't know you loved me so much." He teased her, chuckling to himself. 

And then before she knew it, she faltered. Her eyes had drooped in sadness as she idly nibbled on her pink lips in distress. Sakura stood still, trying to process what she just said and what had just happened…She couldn't believe she was reacting this way, feeling this way… 

She wasn't supposed to care whether Sasuke moved or not! That was his business, not hers!... and yet… somewhere, deep, deep, deep down inside… it hurt. A tiny bit. But then— 

"Naturally, you're coming with me." He gave her a wickedly charming smirk. 

Sakura blinked. 

"W-what?" 

_-s-S-s- _

Continued… 

"_Sakura-chan? You're going away?" A young boy confirmed gloomily._

_Sakura looked equally sad. _

"_Yeah I am..."_

"_I'm going to miss you…" He stretched his arms out to hug her, but was stopped when a hand prevented him, just inches before he could._

_Sakura looked up at the intruder in alarm._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_-s-S-s- _

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. I know there were some typos (maybe) but bare with it. It was now or next week. Mm kay?**

**Oh and for this fic I'm completely up for any suggestions. Ehehe… **

**Please leave a review! **

* * *

**Oh. Here's a lil fun scene that happened to me (I don't wear glasses, and don't need to) but… **

**_In class..._**

**-puts friend's glasses on- "How does it look?" **

**"Hm...err..." **

**"Yeah?" **

**"…You look like Karin..." **

**"Whose Kar--OMFG! KARIN! EWWWWW!" -takes glasses off-**

**Friends: AHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone else: WTF... **

**Ehh BTW. Hehe, my friend said that to piss me off, soo yeah, I really DO NOT look like KARIN. (just wanted to stress that a bit) Red _red _hair, red eyes, long-ish hair, glasses... all NOT me...**

**And haha... no offence if anyone looks like her, it's not that she's ugly, it's just for me, cos I hate her, being told I look like her (even if I don't) is...ehh not pretty...**


	6. Enter Mr sales man

**A/N: I'm back. **

**To everyone: Thank you so much for waiting (weird huh?) And also for your lovely reviews!**

* * *

_-s-S-s-_

_  
"Sakura-chan? You're going away?" A young boy asked gloomily._

_Sakura looked equally sad. _

"_Yeah I am."_

"_I'm going to miss you…" He stretched his arms out to hug her, but was stopped when a hand prevented him, just inches before he could._

_Sakura looked up at the intruder in alarm._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn."_

"_What…"She trailed off. Sakura didn't know what to say. _

"_Don't touch her." He told the young boy that was about to hug her calmly, before dragging the confused girl away. Sakura looked back over her shoulder and muttered a small "I'm really sorry." Before she let herself be pulled away. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Who says I even _want_ to go with you?" She challenged crossing her arm over her chest.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows amusedly.

"I'm not even going to question that." He stared at her. "You want to come."

She bit her lip. He was right. She _did_ want to come. But it wasn't because he was going to be with her or that she wanted him to be. But she had wanted to move out for a while now. And Sasuke was using that to his advantage. He had no reason to move out…

"I don't think…" Her eyes furrowed in thought. "What will mom and dad think?"

"They won't object." Sasuke reasoned, "It's perfect. We'll be going to the same university. You can take a train or bus there it's only one stop away from our new place…"

"Mmm.. I don't know…" She told him unsurely.

She knew all sorts of troubles they could get in. And what if suspicions of their relationship rise?

She shook her head.

What the hell was their relationship anyways?

They aren't friends. They aren't lovers. They were brother and sister. But then, they're not blood related… so they weren't really brother and sister either? Thinking about it always hurt her head, so she rarely did. She just let things go along naturally.

But in the logical sense, she and Sasuke sleeping together could hardly be called "incest". But that's not the way their parents would see it. And that's not the way their friends would see it. And that's not the way old-man-uncle from the ramen stand would see it too. Because even if they weren't blood related, it wouldn't matter, they've been seen as being "brother and sister" for so long that everyone doesn't see it any differently, so why should they?

She couldn't even remember when these _affairs_ had started. And when they first started, it was purely physical attraction and no-strings-attached pleasure. They both decided that it was better that way anyway because they could never have a proper relationship. But she hoped, as time passed that he felt she was something more than a _thing_ for his personal use.

"Sakura, what?"

She exhaled a deep sigh.

"Why are you letting me live with you?"

She watched as his face contorted in wonderment.

"I thought you wanted to move out? Be on your own…"

"Yes but," she retorted softly. "I won't be on my own if your there too…"

When she saw his face darken, she immediately regretted it.

"This is the only way we'll be able to—"

She cut him off.

"To do it with having to worry about getting caught? Is that why?"

"Yes but—I mean no, that's not…" he paused seeing her serious face before it was once again, quickly hidden under her façade.

"Well then," She looked at him with her head held high and half smiling, "I don't think I'll be moving in with you anytime soon…"

With that she left him in the lounge to ponder on what she said, hoping to god she didn't regret this. She couldn't believe her luck. First there was the Ino problem, and now there's a Sasuke problem too. Slowly, her slipper adorning feet took her to her room. They were both tomorrow's problems now. Sakura shut the door softly behind her. She didn't know it, but there was a new found dent in the wall next to where her brother was standing.

-

-

-

-

_Seven._

"_Sakura…" I faintly heard someone call out._

"_Oi. Sakura…!"_

"_Nmmhh..?"_

"_We're here."_

_My eyes immediately fluttered open._

_I'm here. My new home. With my new family. _

_The boy next to me smirked. _

"_You're cute when you're sleeping." He said. _

_I flushed red at the comment. It was just so… un Sasuke-like? And a wide stupid grin could be found on my lips, but that was before he added…_

"'_Cause that's the only time I don't have to hear your annoying voice." He hastily said as he looked away._

_-_

_A week later…_

_-_

"_Class we have a new student!" My kind teacher said excitedly, to all the students._

"_Sweetie what's your name?" She asked me nicely. _

"…_Sakura…" I said in a small voice._

_The group of students sitting down in front of me all whooped with joy, and hazily I heard them call out._

"…_wow that is such a pretty name! Just like the flower..."_

"…_Sakura-chan can we be friends?!..."_

"… _you can sit next to me…!" _

_I reddened at all the comments I was receiving. _

"_Well Sakura," I let my new teacher grab hold of my hand, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class. I'm sure they're really excited to know you." _

_I blushed harder. I'm not really good in front of new people. I shook my head violently. _

"_Aww sweetie don't be shy, it's okay," She told me softly. "Why don't you just answer some questions your new friends have?" _

_With realizing I did, I nodded. At once I was bombarded with all these friendly questions. It made me feel more comfortable, and gradually, I began to unwind and my façade began to fade._

_And I got home with a smile on my face._

_-_

_A week later_

_-_

_We were all gathered at the dinner table. I couldn't eat. I couldn't stop talking. _

_I, Haruno Sakura, have got a crush! _

"_And then…" I told everyone at the table another story about me and my crush. "Yeah he was so funny he even…" They were all happily laughing with me. "I really really like him!!" I blushed, remembering the wonderful day I just had. "… And he let me borrow his coloring pencils!…"_

"_What happened to yours?" My oldest brother Itachi asked me with a grin on his face._

"_I left them in my bag…" _

"_I bet you did that on purpose." He gave me another grin and nudged my side playfully._

"_And the best thing was! He called me cute! Can you believe it? A boy called me cute!" I gave a little giggle. _

_I could see mom and dad were happy, Itachi was happy and I was happy. We were one big happy family. _

_But then I realized I had forgotten about someone, I look to my left to see a stoic Sasuke, staring intently, and right at my face. I gulped. Did I do something wrong? _

_With a clouded aura he slammed down his fork and excused himself from the table for the rest of the night and walked away. I didn't understand the weird looking smile Itachi oniichan had on his face._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Morning… _

She yawned as she stepped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Her mother was up watching the news on the TV while her dad sat at the table with mug of coffee in his hands and the newspaper in the other.

It was your typical Uchiha family morning, but there was just something missing… she couldn't put her finger on it…

Ahah!

"Mom," She called out, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" Her mother's eyes left the television and came to her. "Oh honey I think he went to check out the new place he wanted. Pretty impressive if you ask me… you know his moving into—"

A voice from the TV cut her off. It was a real estate add.

"…_New and exclusive…_"

"Oh look! Your brother's going to be living in that!"

"…_Stylish residences some with panoramic views…"_

"Holy shit!" She screamed out loud. Her mom gave her a stern 'watch your language' look.

"…_spaciously designed to max__imize a luxurious living space, presenting stunning views over the city…"_

"He got himself an AKATSUKI suite?!"

"… _right in the heart of Tokyo…"_

"Wait a minute… How is he going to pay for that?!" She looked at her parents in alarm. "Don't tell me you guys are paying?!" She questioned in hysteria. "You know that's not fair! When you didn't even agree to pay for my car, I mean I know I can't drive yet but still, anyway that's not the point. The point is that, I mean, I can't believe you're going to waste all our money on—"

Her dad chuckles at his overly jealous little girl. They weren't a poor family. They were very well off. But they weren't completely rich like the Uzumaki family either.

"Your brother said he's paying for himself."

"What?!" She shrieked.

If he has all that money…

'_Then what was up with the shitty present I got for Christmas?!'_

Okay so that wasn't the _real _issue.

"How the hell is he paying for all of this?" Sakura muttered under her breath more so to herself than anyone else.

"Oh Sakura, Sasuke left this for you."

Her mom handed her a white envelope. On it was Sasuke's half-neat scrawl and inside…

"Of course he did." She murmured irately.

…was a key card?

_-s-S-s-_

"So, everything's here right." A man with in a sharp blue-gray business suit said to the cool and casual clothed Sasuke. "And up to your standards I presume."

"Hn."

"When do you plan on moving in?"

"As soon as possible."

"Well I'll just give this…" the man trailed off finally noticing the pink haired girl that just stepped into the exquisite room. The two men watch her amusedly as she appraised the prestigiously designed and decorated room in speechless awe. She was utterly amazed. Everything was already here.

'_Everything..!'_

She walked over to the long wall of glass panels, viewing the stunning Tokyo skyline. She turned and gave the two men a breathtaking smile before she just stood there with a silly smile on her face, admiring the scenery. She had long forgotten the reason she had come to see him in the first place.

The man in the suit let out a low, teasing whistle. Sasuke glared at him and gave him a fierce 'Don't-even-think-about-it' look. He walked over to her.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke's voice was low and husky. He came up behind her and whispered the words in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"It's very nice." She said truthfully, craning her head to look at him. Their faces were close. Too close. And on instinct she flinched away.

"Are you going to reconsider living with me?"

She gave a thoughtful sound.

"Maybe…"

Sakura definitely didn't like the sly smirk that graced his lips.

"Good."

"Ah Sakura." He looked over to the blue-grey haired man. "This is Suigetsu."

The said man offered his hand and which she took with a polite grin. He grinned back flashing his white shark-like teeth.

"And you must be…" Hoping one of them would fill in the blank for him.

"She's my…"

"He's my…"

They said at exactly the same time.

"…Brother."

"…Sister…"

They finished simultaneously.

"Ah I see." He gave Sasuke a knowing nod. "Well, I'll be off, give us a call if you need anything."

_-x-X-x-_

He patiently waited for the elevator.

"She's his sister?" He questioned unsurely as a familiar tune echoed through the hallway, he took a quick glance at caller ID before flipping his cell-phone open.

"Suigetsu here."

"_I take it he's liking his new place?" _The voice from the other end said.

"Yes president, everything seems to be going along quite smoothly…"

"_As I expected." _

"Although there seems to be one small pebble lingering the flow…"

"_Explain."_

"Well you see, there's this sister…"

_-s-S-s- _

_

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think? Haha… I'm kinda on low-motivation with all my fics right now. **

**Announcement!!  
NEW FIC: **_**Le cliché.  
**_**NEW ONE-SHOT: **_**With a Cherry on Top**_**. (If you like this fic you'll like this one-shot –wink-) **

**Well please review!! **


End file.
